Everything and nothing
by Christina Becker
Summary: ¿Qué hacían Jasper y Alice encima del árbol durante la escena de Amanecer parte 2? Este es un breve relato en el cual se narra qué podrían haber estado haciendo nuestro par de tortolitos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

**AVISO: ALERTA SPOILER AMANECER PARTE 2: si no ha visto la película, mejor no lea.**

**Si desean pueden escuchar la canción **_**Everything and nothing**_** de The Boom Circuits, la canción que sale en esta escena de la película ^^**

**Esta escena pasa cuando Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y Alice regresan a casa después de cazar. Alice y Jasper bajan de un árbol, se dan un beso y siguen andando junto a los demás.**

* * *

**EVERYTHING AND NOTHING**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Salimos todos de caza dejando a Rosalie, Bella y Edward con la pequeña Renesmee. Siempre que salíamos de caza juntos, era un rato divertido, sobre todo cuando Emmett venía con nosotros, ya que solíamos jugar y competir juntos.

Estuvimos varias horas fuera de casa, y cuando teníamos todos la sed completamente saciada, decidimos que era hora de volver a casa. Pensé en hacer una cosa antes de llegar a casa, así que me dirigí a mi familia y les dije:

-¿Nos disculpáis un momento? –les dije con una sonrisa-. Nos vemos en casa.

Sin soltar a mi Alice de la mano, salimos corriendo adelantándonos bastante de nuestra familia. Cogí a mi esposa en brazos y trepé a un árbol sin despegarla ni un milímetro de mí.

Subimos hasta la copa del árbol y la dejé de pie encima de la estrecha rama.

-Me encanta cuando improvisas –me dijo Alice con una hermosa sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus hermosos dientes blancos.

-¿He conseguido sorprenderte? –le pregunté esperanzado.

-Pues sí –dijo riéndose.

-¿Te he dicho ya hoy lo hermosa que estás? –le pregunté a mi bella Alice.

-Cuando me estaba vistiendo –dijo riendo-. Pero no me importa que me lo digas.

-Te lo diría mil veces pero creo que acabarías aburrida.

-Tranquilo, me encanta cuando me dices esas cosas –me dijo sonriendo-. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho hace cien años, que eres un hombre de lo más encantador y adorable?

-Me encanta sorprenderte –le dije acercándola a mí-. Acércate, la rama es muy estrecha y no me gustaría que te cayeras.

-Tampoco me haría daño, Jazzy –me dijo con una mirada coqueta.

-Lo sé, pero no me perdonaría nunca el dejarte caer. Además, si te caes no podría hacer esto –le dije.

Con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, la pegué a mí y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Empecé a mover los labios mientras Alice pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo que el beso se volviera apasionado. Nuestros labios se movían al compás, de una manera suave y tierna que me dolía tener que separarme de ella.

-Te amo, Alice –le dije cuando separamos los labios.

-Yo más –me respondió con su linda voz.

-Eso es imposible, reina –le dije tiernamente.

-¿Lo consideramos un empate? –me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Como usted desee, señora Whitlock –respondí.

Cuando estábamos solos nos gustaba llamarnos así.

-Adoro cuando me llama así, señor Whitlock –dijo volviendo a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Seguimos besándonos, y de no ser porque escuchemos a los demás miembros de la familia pasar por debajo de nuestro árbol, no sé cómo habríamos acabado. Porque si era sincero, le hubiera hecho el amor a Alice allí mismo.

Alice se tensó por unos momentos y luego me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Yo también desearía hacerlo, mayor Whitlock –me susurró seductoramente en el oído-. Pero debemos regresar a casa.

-Como usted mande, querida –dije siguiéndole el royo.

-¡Hagamos una carrera! A ver si conseguimos llegar antes que ellos –dijo emocionada.

Empecemos a saltar de árbol en árbol para adelantar a nuestra familia. Era extremadamente divertido ir a tal velocidad y mirando el hermoso paisaje que nos rodeaba. Y lo que era más maravilloso, era sentir la felicidad y alegría que emanaba Alice en aquellos momentos. Si es que ésos días no podíamos ser ninguno más felices de lo que lo estábamos.

Ya estábamos cerca de casa y ya habíamos adelantado a Emmett y a nuestros padres. Descendimos juntos por el tronco del árbol hasta llegar a una rama desde la que poder saltar por delante de ellos.

Una vez en el suelo, cogí a Alice de la cintura y la besé en los labios. Nos miramos, nos sonreímos y nos unimos a nuestra familia, que nos miraron contentos, y seguimos andando hasta casa cogidos de la mano.

-Ha sido muy divertido, Jazzy –me dijo mientras nos acercábamos a casa.

-Completamente de acuerdo. Tenemos que repetirlo querida –le dije sonriendo.

* * *

**Hey ¡! ^^ Sé que es cortito, pero se me pasó por la cabeza mientras veía esa escena y me hice esta pregunta: "¿Y qué hacían este par de tortolitos por encima de los árboles?" y como estoy bastante inspirada he escrito este O.S. (me pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza xD) No es gran cosa, pero creo que no ha quedado del todo mal ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo digan con un lindo comentario ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


End file.
